


Home

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Present Tense, Ronan POV, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: Ronan wakes to the hum of the BMW. It trembles through his feet, up his legs and through his body. Light, but there. The scent of mist and moss drifts to his nose and warmth prickles at his cheeks. For a moment, his body can’t react, frozen in the seat with only the echoes of dreams pulsing through his veins. “What do you have this time, Lynch?”Parrish’s voice is as sweet and smooth as honey. Ronan only wishes that he could open his eyes to see the lips he’s been dreaming about for weeks.Just a few more seconds.“Take your time,” Adam says softly. Ronan hears his hands glide around the steering wheel, the car turning smoothly a second later and steadying again under Adam’s careful driving. “I’ll still be here.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaz/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Slav! I'm sorry this is a tiny little bit late, but I hope you enjoy the (attempted) softness!

Ronan wakes to the hum of the BMW. It trembles through his feet, up his legs and through his body. Light, but there. The scent of mist and moss drifts to his nose and warmth prickles at his cheeks. For a moment, his body can’t react, frozen in the seat with only the echoes of dreams pulsing through his veins.

“What do you have this time, Lynch?”

Parrish’s voice is as sweet and smooth as honey. Ronan only wishes that he could open his eyes to see the lips he’s been dreaming about for weeks.

Just a few more seconds.

“Take your time,” Adam says softly. Ronan hears his hands glide around the steering wheel, the car turning smoothly a second later and steadying again under Adam’s careful driving. “I’ll still be here.”

He inhales once more, the leather scent becoming evident now that he’s more aware of his surroundings. Rough fingers twitch against whatever he’s holding in his hand. Smooth, cool and many of them. Flowers, probably. Ronan opens his eyes, blinking at the sun which is beginning to dip down into the horizon. He squints at the light crashing onto his face. Wordlessly, and without looking, Adam reaches over to flip the sun visor down and it instantly casts a shadow to protect Ronan’s eyes.

Ronan looks down. “Flowers.”

“What?” Adam’s lips are a little chapped but the smile there is brighter than the sun which shines upon his face.

Ronan lifts his hand and shows him the small bouquet. Vibrant lilies with petals the colour of Adam’s eyes were tight in Ronan’s grip. The petals curled, too perfect to be natural and bloomed with a life that could have only been produced by a dreamer. Adam glances over and has to let out a delighted laugh. They’re both thinking of the last time they saw lilies like these. Cabeswater.

They cruise down the long stretch of road. Ronan recognises it; he’s driven this same route many times over on his way to visit Adam and back home. They may have an hour, or just over until they enter the outskirts of Henrietta, and perhaps twenty minutes after that until they arrive at the Barns, if it’s still standing. He trusts his friends to take care of Opal, though she did have a way of causing quite a bit of destruction sometimes.

Adam’s hand rests lightly on the gearshift, and Ronan turns to take a quick glance to the back of the car. Chainsaw is nestled in Adam’s university hoodie; no doubt she’s missed him too. With his body still turned, Ronan’s gaze falls upon Adam. Skype calls and pictures will never be enough to capture Adam’s true beauty. They can’t catch the way his eyes are bright with joy, the way his cheeks dimple when he smiles, nor can they imitate the way his brow furrows as he thinks. They can copy, but it’s nothing compared to Adam himself.

They’ve been driving since the afternoon, and not once has Adam asked to take a break except for at the rest stops. Ronan knows that it must be tiring, driving back from Yale to Henrietta. The signs of tiredness aren’t as obvious as they were before, but Ronan’s been studying him harder than he’s ever done for school. He knows that the way Adam’s shoulders sag and how his eyelids are a little lower than usual means that he needs a break but is too prideful and stubborn to ask for one.

There’s still a long strip of road ahead of them, and so Ronan takes his hand off of the gearshift and kisses his knuckles. His lips remember every bump and curve of Adam’s hand, the exact length of his fingers, and the lines of his palms.

“Pull over.” Ronan says against his hand. “Let me drive for a while.”

Adam’s answer is automatic. “It’s fine.”

Ronan tuts and shakes his head. “Don’t make this ugly, Parrish.” Reluctantly, he lets go of Adam’s hand so he can place it back on the gearshift.

Adam laughs through his nose and shakes his head. His eyes scan the empty road, and as he seamlessly manoeuvres the controls as the car slows and he’s parked on the side of the road.

They both exit the car, orange light bathing both of them and the car in a fiery light. Adam shields his eyes from the sunset but there is a familiar smile playing on his lips. Ronan takes his time to study him, noting that he’s more tanned than usual, and his arms are more defined than last time. As Adam rounds the BMW, Ronan waits for him on the passenger side but stops him from entering.

“Hey,” Ronan pulls on Adam’s hand and tugs him closer. His free arm wraps around Adam and pulls him closer by the small of his back.

“Hey,” Adam echoes. It’s only a word, but Ronan’s heart jumps.

Adam laces their fingers together and leans into his touch, his lips tracing Ronan’s cheek. “I missed you.” It’s a secret shared, and Ronan knows Adam will keep it safe. Adam. Ronan moves his hand from Adam’s back to cupping his cheek, tracing the elegant cheekbones with his thumb, connecting the mess of freckles which seem golden under the sunset light. Adam looks up at him with a confident spark in his blue eyes, accented by the way his lashes curl and accentuate the colour. Ronan smiles.

“Needy, much, Lynch?” Adam teases but the way his hand squeezes Ronan’s tells him that he’s missed him just as much. The kiss only confirms it.

Adam’s lips slide against his own, cautious at first but soon he melts. Adam’s touch is everything he’s forgotten, yet everything he knows. He closes his eyes and inhales Adam’s familiar scent. His heart hammers in his chest as Adam’s hands grip his waist, fingertips pressing into his skin, just to feel he’s still there: to know he’s real. Ronan kisses him back, his longing and want evident and matching Adam’s. Ronan’s hand tangles in Adam’s hair as he tastes him again, and again, and again.

They could have stayed like that for minutes, or hours, or more, but Ronan feels a chill and knows the sun is setting. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Adam’s, admiring his flushed cheeks and knowing he probably looks like that too. “Get in the car,” he breathes. “Let’s go home.”

Ronan’s grin is still plastered on his face as he sits in the driver’s seat and adjusts it for his legs. It was a tough year, but they managed. They made it. And now they’re driving back to Henrietta and Adam will tell them all about what he got up to this semester, how his exams went, what internship he’s been offered. Ronan thinks of Gansey’s inquisitive tone as he interrogates Adam about college academics, Henry offering to show him new music, Blue hugging the life out of both of them and Opal squealing in delight at Adam’s return. He even thinks of how Noah would have given Adam a fist bump and congratulated him for surviving the first year of college.

When Ronan glances to Adam, he’s already fallen asleep, with his head tilted back against the headrest. He snorts at how quickly he fell asleep and speeds up to reach Henrietta, back to their friends. Back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna reblog it, it's [here!](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/150731867892) and feel free to come talk to me on tumblr if you want! Though atm, I am actually on a hiatus until uni starts up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥ Hope you liked it~!
> 
> ~Drea ♥


End file.
